It's all about Zak from here
by iluvdoyleblackwell
Summary: Zak lives in his own thoughts about the good, the bad, and the very ugly. But what he's about to face is going to be more than just an 11-year-old's nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Regret

Zak, only 11-years-old, still cannot believe the fact that he is Kur, the most powerful cryptid his mother, father, and scientists have been searching for 11 years. He could understand why he would be hunted, by Van Rook and Argost, but not his own. Zak has these powers that if anyone else would like would be willing to give up, anytime anywhere. If Francis wanted them, or Ulraj, or maybe even Argost, he would be willing to so badly. Was it bad that Zak wanted to get rid of his powers? He thought he has a gift no one else does, and that he should take advantage of what he has. But Zak didn't think of that at all. Zak just sat there, on his bed, in despair to what of the terrible thoughts he had of himself. He begins to cry, of the thought that when Argost does catch him, that he would kill him, anyway painful way possible. Zak's job isn't easy. He has enough power to enslave the Earth; at any given time he wanted.

_Why me? If mom could hold me in, just until that Kur Stone was gone, I wouldn't have had these stupid powers! _

Doyle walks down the hall where Zak's room is located. He here's the moaning of his nephew. Doyle walks in his room. Inside, Zak is weeping heavily into a pillow.

"Mini-man, what's wrong?" Doyle felt terrible. Did he do something wrong, already?

" I don't want these powers anymore. I'll do what it takes, even kill myself."

"Don't do it. Look, if you didn't have your powers, would you have met me, or Abby, or Argost, or anyone else? I'd be grateful for those powers of yours. I really do."

"Thanks Uncle Doyle. How'd you do that?"

"What, meet all those people?"

"No, cheer me up so quickly."

"I'm an Uncle. I guess that's my second job."

Zak's POV

I always thought every family lived a life like us, fighting bad guys, exploring the whole entire world, and messing with some pretty, funky creatures. Eh, you never know who.

I didn't know what Uncle Doyle was talking about when he said "second job". The last times he had a job was when he was working for Van Rook, Sanctuary 3, and for Dad. For a moment, when he said job, I remembered Abby, how she betrayed us like that while a very hungry Alegwii stared at us like we look like steak. I loved her, ever since she babysat me when I was 5. It was thanks to Mom's friend, Dr. Miranda Grey; I was able to meet Abby for the first time. She was really pretty. (Flashback)


	2. Chapter 2:Elapse

Chapter 2:Elapse

Drew was standing in front of her videophone. She was talking to a young, attractive orange-haired girl that had to be one of the scientists. "So, are you able to take of Zak. He's only 5, and I want the best for my baby." A little Zak walks to his mother, barely making it because of his long pajamas. He had a small lock of white hair on the front of his black hair. "Mom, I'm not a baby!" "You are to me, Zak, always. Don't grow up too fast." She kisses him on the forehead. Miranda is on the other line trying to respond. "As I was saying, I'm fairly busy tonight, but I'm sure my sister can take care of him." Her sister was pretty immature, as Drew and Doc heard. They wanted nothing of that of a babysitter to take care of Zak. Drew was very doubtful about the thought of Miranda's sister taking care of Zak, but someone has to take care of him. "Ok, just make sure she gets here. Doc and I have to get to Vegas on time."

We were all concerned about meeting 's sister, after all the stories we've heard about. To be honest, we could all take it out on Mom at the time for trusting me with someone that irresponsible. When lowered his aircraft, a young brunette came out. She looked about 16-17ish and she looked beautiful. A few more years and she'll look even better. I took one look at Abby and I was… No comment. Let's just cut to the chase. Abby babysat me for several years until the 50 scientists infiltrated Weird World. After the loss of many scientists, Miranda refused to take risks of her life any farther, and that went for Abby as well. When Abby was ready, she moved out. Then Doyle and me regrouped with her trying to figure out Fisk's history. Doyle started dating her, (to my dismay) until we figured out she works for Van Rook. Reasons are unknown except for money. She's possibly working for some other odd reason, but as far as we know, she works for money and broke my uncle's heart.

_I thought Abby and me were going to be together forever… I knew I was younger than her, but age didn't matter to me. All I wanted to do was to love her, to marry her, sure maybe have a son and daughter…. Anyways! When Doyle dated Abby, I thought she didn't deserve anyone like him! But when she betrayed us, I felt destroyed and so did Doyle. I guess we both did care. _

New plan, don't trust women!

Zak, who was fairly content about the thoughts of Abby, happily trotted to the kitchen to get some food. Doyle, who was surprised about him getting out of his room, gets closer to him. Doyle thoroughly looked at Zak, just incase he wasn't a robot or anything. How he remembered those days, being 11-years-old, being able to do anything and get away with it. But to Doyle, those days were his worst. He had no parents, and being alone meant many difficulties. Doyle never once talked about his childhood in front of the Saturdays.

A young Doyle is sitting on the side of a street, looking down at his worn-out shoes. He looked very lonely and could probably use somebody like him to help. He was small, frail, and very pail for someone who has been sitting outside for a while. A 20-year old comes up to him. He has very dark hair and shined when the sun beamed on it.

Doyle covers his eyes because the sun blinded him. He could tell the man pitied him for his weakness. "What do you want? Are you here to hurt me like the rest?" Doyle gets up but man puts out his hand. "I'm here to help you, not hurt you." Doyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. People would just push him around and hurt him, physically and mentally. He thought this was a joke.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times I've heard that old joke?"

"I'm not. Promise."

"No. I don't believe you. I hate it when that happens. I'm just this adolescent that people pick on because apparently, I'm lonely and sad and poor and… it's true."

"Then let me help you."

"No! Don't touch me!" Doyle punches the man in the gut. It was a strong enough punch to knock the wind out of him. "I act weak because I want help, not because I'm not."

"That was a good enough punch to convince me it was my own. Do you want to become stronger?"

Doyle did want help, and at the moment, he felt powerful. Maybe he did want the man's help. "Why? It's not like I could join the likes of you."

"Of course you can. You can be my apprentice." The man presses a button behind his back. A jet from the sky lowers to the ground.

Doyle was in awe. "Really?"

"After a few years of practice."

"Awwwwwww! Can I ask you something?" They both get onto the jet.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Who are you, sir?"

The man grabs his helmet. "Leonidas Van Rook."

"Where are we going to practice?"

"Back at headquarters. Someone's waiting for me."

"And me!"

"No. Just me." Van Rook puts on his helmet. When Doyle walks away, Van Rook whispers, "Argost, I found someone."


End file.
